


My Mom Knows How to Do That

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc





	My Mom Knows How to Do That

"Can't you just ever call? Do I always have to run to wherever you're currently lurking?" Emma asked as she entered.

"I don't 'lurk'," Regina replied without turning her attention to Emma.

"Regina, we're literary in a crypt as we speak."

Regina turned a pointed gaze in her direction. "Well, it's hard to stare you down over the phone."

"As if that ever helped you with anything. Also, videocalls?"

"I'm too old to use those."

"You are in your thirties."

"I've been in my thirties your whole life."

"Well, my mother knows how to use them."

"So...videocalls you said?"


End file.
